Fools
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: Sharon Raydor doesn't suffer fools lightly, but sometimes it's hard to tell who is the Fool. (A little ditty based on Sharon's moan in 2.03)


"You don't suffer fools well, do you."

Sharon jumped and gasped before turning around to see who was sitting in the dark of her office. The telltale chuckle answered the most basic question, but why was he sitting in the dark? And why in her office?

"Never have, never will," she said with renewed confidence, trying to keep the slow smile from creeping across her face.

"You know, for the record, even the fools made good points today."

"For the... _record_," she snapped, in her usual languid way, making an insult sound like a velvet flogger. "Those so-called 'good points' were spoken by the ignorant and hopelessly misinformed. The law is very clear. Besides, why are you trying to annoy me at this hour of night. Haven't you got something better to do with you time?"

"Payback."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Conversation usually demands that words are understood by all parties involved."

"Conversation usually does. But this ain't conversation, this is payback," he remained in the shadows, but moved closer.

The hair on the back of her neck started to stand, and she felt shivers run down her spine. Dread or anticipation, she couldn't tell which, heightened every sense. She hadn't yet turned on the lights, intuitively understanding that this encounter was better in the dark.

"And why must there be payback?"

"You tease, you know exactly why."

Sharon drew a blank. Something was going on with him, making him sound both sexy and sinister, but she couldn't figure it out.

He kept moving towards her, the motion barely visible in the moonlight. The sheen of his suit jacket shimmered with every step.

Part of Sharon wanted to turn on the lights and confront him where he stood, but an even larger part of her wanted to see how this would play out. Moisture left her mouth and started pooling in other areas of her anatomy, as the anticipation increased.

"You did it in front of everyone, the one place we agreed it would never happen."

Sharon didn't trust her voice. When he was like this she was always the submissive, and asserting her authority at that moment would be of no use.

"Then you walked away and left me there, the focus of everyone's attention."

Sharon's started breathing more shallowly. He was moving closer and yet he was moving so painfully slow.

"I had to deal with things because you wimped out."

Sharon wanted to protest his accusations. She'd never wimped out on anything in her life, and he knew it. Opening her mouth, she looked like a cod fish. Nothing came to her. She was too mesmerized by his removing his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons at his neck to even counter.

"And when you turned away. You sashayed as you left, telling me exactly who was in charge out there."

He had finally reached her, and she was immovable. Her chest heaved, her palms were sweaty, her mouth was frozen in time.

"And now it's payback," he said menacingly.

Sharon could only feel as he pulled her arms behind her body and tied them loosely in his silk tie. The very tie she had given him the evening before. The knot wasn't tight, but it was firm. She staggered, but he held her in place.

Lowering his lips to hers, he demanded her kiss, possessing her in the process. She was unable to move, not that she would have anyway. His hands lowered themselves from her arms to her ass, kneading her. She could feel his erection against her stomach, getting firmer by the second. Her knees buckled slightly, but he held her up with hands spalled across her bottom, forcing her pelvis to tilt into him.

Slowly he turned her and pushed her back towards the window. Anyone who was still in the office towers around them was about to get a show, and he didn't care. But she would, which made it all the sweeter.

The window pinned her arms even more tightly behind her back, allowing him the freedom to lower his right hand further down her leg so he could inch up her skirt, all the while kissing her. He moved from her lips to her neck, just long enough for her to catch her breathe, then he was back at her lips again, sucking, nipping and thrusting his tongue inside to taste her. Her moans only spurred him on, and when he finally had the hem of her skirt high enough, he reached under to stroke the inside of her thigh.

Sharon shuddered and his finders moved up and down her leg, always moving higher than they had the stroke before. She didn't know what had compelled her to wear her garter that morning, but she was so glad she had. There was only one real barrier between them, and she knew he could easily remove it. He was skilled in that department, and she'd lost count of the pairs of panties she had had to replace. She knew this pair wouldn't last much longer.

When his fingers finally found their destination, Sharon's moans turned into groans, urging him to move faster, but he was in charge and slow was the way it was going to be. He traced her from her tight cit down as far as he could reach, and back up again. He altered every time. Sometimes he pinched. Sometimes he outlined. Sometimes he inserted one, then two digits, pulsing upwards firmly, then removing them altogether. She was going mad. She could feel the tightness in her stomach, and then it would fade, only to be aroused again. She knew that anyone watching them through the window would wonder, but she also knew he would never expose her to the leers of another. His protection was part of his appeal.

"I'm so close," she moaned, gasping for breath and uttering the only words she could.

"Good," he whispered in her ear, and pulled away.

Sharon kept her eyes closed, listening and waiting for the sounds of him dropping his pants and finishing what he started. She was not prepared for the slam of the door as he left the room.

"What?" she said to the darkness. No one was there to respond.

xxxxx

It took Sharon a few moments to realize he wasn't returning. What the hell was that all about, she wondered. That wasn't like him at all. Something went very wrong today, and she didn't have a clue what it could be. He was bothered by something she had done, and this was payback for him, but how?

Sharon moved away from the window, grateful again that most of the windows across the street where dark. Making quick work of his tie around her wrists, she shook her arms out as she paced.

"Sharon, I..." he started as he entered the door and closed it behind him.

"What was that all about?" she asked gently, knowing it wouldn't take much to put both of them on the defensive.

"I don't know what came over me. You were there. I was acting out a fantasy that seemed better in my mind than it turned out."

"Did it, now?"

"Yeah... guess I just became one of those fools you don't suffer."

"Perhaps, but I'd really like to know what you were thinking."

"I was thinking... well, I was thinking I wanted to get you to the brink and leave you hanging like you did to me today."

"What?" she asked with incredulity, "when did I do that?"

"You don't even remember doing it?"

"Andy, I'm not a tease. You know that about me. I'm in all the way."

He grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah, that's why the fantasy was so much better in my head, 'cause you knew what I was talking about."

"Explain it to me?" she asked, tilting her head and trying to keep things level between them. Their personal fantasies were something they had talked about but hadn't yet really shared. They were still trying to find where each others boundaries were, and where they could go with this thing between them.

"Okay," he reached out his hand to her, and when she took it, he lead them over to the chair in the far corner, the chair they had used more than once to great success. He sat down and gently pulled her onto his lap, still not sure she would forgive him.

Sharon adjusted once she was on his lap, his noticeable bulge forcing her to tip into him to avoid hurting him.

"It's been like that all day," he said.

"Since when?"

"Since you looked at me with those pleading eyes of yours and groaned, begging me to give you release. Then you just walked away like it was nothing, and I had to direct that kid's attention and everyone else's to the dumb Patriot's Act."

"Oh no," she almost giggled, "I had no idea. I just didn't want to deal with him anymore."

"I know, but you only look at me like that when it's just you and me and I can really do something about it. Today though, in front of every damn member of this squad, you moaned and pleaded and left me hanging, literally."

"Oh dear," Sharon got up and turned to better adjust herself on Andy's lap. "That wasn't very nice of me, was it."

"No it wasn't."

"And I can understand you're wanting to even the score a little."

"Try a lot."

"You know... I like to finish what I start."

"That's what I was hoping."

Sharon pulled her skirt up higher on her thighs, then reached down to unbuckle Andy's pants and pull down the zipper. If he had been semi-erect all day by her expressions and moans, having her hands that close completed the job. He lifted his hips up just a little higher so they could both lower his pants out of the way.

"I've been wanting this all day," he sighed and captured her lips in his.

Sharon responded to the kiss with equal fervor, all the while pumping the shaft of his penis in his hands. Then she adjust herself closer so she could lower herself onto him.

"You sure you're ready for me?" he asked, concerned that he would hurt her.

"Are you kidding me? With that treatment you just gave me?"

"Oh yeah," Andy grinned, "guess I got you right where I wanted you."

"Yes, and this time you're going to finish the job."

Andy reached under her skirt and pulled her towards him, then he thrust up into her. She was so slick and so tight, and he groaned with pleasure as soon as he buried himself inside.

Sharon couldn't help her giggle, and the tremors made there way through her body into his.

"This is funny to you?" he asked.

"Just... you groaned."

"I'm probably going to grunt in a few minutes, I'm so close. Why is that funny?"

"Do we both make those noises?"

"Grunts and groans? Don't you listen to yourself?"

"No..."

Andy raised Sharon up a little higher, then plunged her down again, taking her breath away and she moaned.

Her eyes popped open and she looked directly at him, realizing for the first time how intense her verbal response was to him. Raising herself up on her legs, she started moving up and down, twisting her pelvis slightly each time to give them a new sensation. They had never reached their peak so quickly before, but then neither of them had been so intensely aroused before they even started.

Squeezing her ass firmly in his hands, Andy thrust upwards a few more times to join her as she rode him, and then gasped as his release overtook him. Knowing she still hadn't climaxed, he moved his thumb to her clit and rubbed the way she liked it, until he was rewarded with another of the moans he loved so much.

"Oh, God!" she said, as she slumped onto him.

"Been needing that all day," he panted, then pulled her face to his so he could kiss her.

"You're forgiven," she granted between gasps.

"You too, but next time..."

"Next time we don't go all day like this."

"Next time, you moan at me, we're going off to have a little meeting, just the two of us."

"That works."


End file.
